


[KT]太阳落山之前

by NijinoHikari



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NijinoHikari/pseuds/NijinoHikari





	1. 1

一如既往，堂本光一四点半到了那个人的家里。

但这次不同，他没看见那个人，只听见他的声音。

光一站在客厅里，闭上眼睛，仔细地辨别着。

有Alpha在。

尽管围绕这间屋子的主人的传闻从来不曾消失，可亲眼确认了传闻是真，堂本光一又开始手足无措。

他并没有做好准备。

糟糕的声音似乎没有停下来的意思。高高低低，有着极易判别的节奏感，偶尔拉长了偶尔又尖锐，夹杂着紊乱的呼吸。

太容易想象出画面了，尤其是在见过那个人之后。

光一无意识地咽口水，转身就往卫生间去。

关门声音有点响。

打开水龙头，冲脸。发梢湿漉漉的，滴着水。

不知道怎么了，竟然有点生气。

他不是没想过，做爱的时候那个人会发出怎样的声音。今天的话，不过是梦想照进现实，预测与实际重合。

于是这气也生得没头没脑。

他该高兴才是，自己猜得很准。

是夏天，没有里面房间的噪音，外面的蝉鸣也足够扰人。明明屋子里空调开得很足，光一却觉得热。

他抹了一把额头，全是刚才洗脸未干的水。

不是汗。

想什么呢，堂本光一。他暗自不悦，恶狠狠地盯着镜子里恶狠狠的自己。

他和镜子里的人对峙，互不相让，剑拔弩张，似乎谁要是低头了就会被对方杀死。

持续时间未知，直到有人来敲卫生间的门打断他。

“光一吗？可以出来了哦～”门外有人喊他。

光一还未应答，转念一想便觉得不对，这话怎么搞得跟他一直藏在这里似的。

他硬着头皮走过去开门。门并没有锁，但显然外面的人很懂礼貌，不会给他难堪。

“走了？”他低着头出来。

那人现身了。

“从后门走了，”房子的主人语气轻快，“他不像你，走不了正门。”

什么嘛……

还有，如果这话是夸奖，那也太难听了。

光一忍不住抬头去看那个人，然而只看了一眼他就又低下头。

非礼勿视。非礼勿视。他在心中念。

那个人却轻轻地笑了起来。

“怕你等急了，衣服都没来得及套。”

并不需要你的理由！光一在心里咆哮。可他被堵在那人与门之间，竟然连逃跑都没有机会。

他被拖进去了，就在此刻，被面前的人，亲手拖进了存在于这个屋子里的秘密漩涡中。

“堂本剛，你让开。”年轻人有点恼怒。

堂本剛，是“那个人”。

剛往后退了一步，侧身让出一条路。光一一来他就知道了，但那时正是兴头上，他也不可能出来招待。虽然不知道他在生什么气，不过总之让人从卫生间里出来就行了。

光一走去客厅，一屁股坐在堂本剛家昂贵的皮质沙发上。剛跟过去，但有把身上的布裹好——他送走了人就赶着来解放光一，没时间洗澡换衣服。

“你不去穿衣服吗？”光一看他还过来，有些不耐。

“我穿着了。”

“你这是衣服吗？”

“衣服不都是布吗？”

根本说不到一块儿去。

剛从布里伸出一只胳膊撩挡眼睛的头发，被挡住的部分于是都顺着动作露出来了。

堂本光一的第一反应——那个人喜欢咬堂本剛的乳头。

“所以其实看到也没什么关系，对吧？”剛对他笑笑。

被看穿了的家伙除了红脸红耳朵红脖子，半句反驳的话都说不出。

有关系，关系很大的。这根本不一样。

剛也懒得再去逗他，懒洋洋地把那团也不知道是做什么的布象征性拽两下，扭着腰起了身。

“今天就不给你指导了，等会儿……一起吃个晚饭吧。”

他绕着客厅餐厅走了一圈，把能开的窗子都打开了。夕晒透进屋里，带着屋外积累了一天的浓郁的热。

实在太热了。

“我去洗澡。”剛说着就去了里面的房间。

他是主人，所以他无所顾忌。

光一百无聊赖，坐在那儿又无聊。于是他也起身在房间里绕圈。信息素的味道被傍晚的风吹散，不留一丝痕迹。自然的气息随着风飘进屋子，终于带走了光一最后一点情绪。

不知道是不是心理作用，他一直都觉得，剛家里的空气比外面的好闻。

爱屋及乌罢了，他又笑话自己。

不对，怎么就爱屋及乌了？他可没说过爱……

可，不就是那么回事吗？爱。

光一扭头去看那扇关上的门。门很安定，静静伫立。他看着那扇门，试图看穿它。

他知道堂本剛和那个Alpha就是在这扇门之后做爱的。尽管没有进去过，但他确信里面必定会有一张很大很软的床，能让剛像沉水一般陷进去，再被Alpha身体力行地捞上来。剛会在上面被操得蜷曲起又舒展开，会发出很浪的叫声，会被压制着摆出各种各样的体式，会汗流浃背，会泪流满面，或许还会神智不清。

他知道的，他都知道。

所以他讨厌才进来时那样不正常的氛围。

那个Alpha必然是一个很优秀的Alpha，他可以感受得到。信息素不仅仅是催情剂，还是身份的象征。光一只是闻到，就知道那位Alpha正值壮年，十分健康，出身优渥。

但堂本剛是什么样的，他不知道。

因为堂本剛是个该死的Beta。

TBC

かもしれない


	2. 2

赤身裸体的被Alpha拦住是一种怎样的感受呢？

剛拿着毛巾揉头发，有点费解又有点想笑。

他早知道光一的心思——这孩子的心思明眼人都看得出来——但是并没有回应的想法。

人不就这么是这样的吗？被宠爱的都有恃无恐，肆意浪费着别人的感情也没有丝毫愧疚。

再说，再说，剛希望自己脸上没有什么奇怪的表情，他被人喜欢也不是一天了。只要是他看上的人，哪怕有家庭也能得到。

不过一个堂本光一，一个长得有点帅的男学生，他没必要也犯不着去特意分心来考虑。

“怎么……”剛不急不慢地开口。

“他结婚了，对吧。”

倒没有在问，只是想再确认一次。

“嗯。”

竟然能用这么事不关己的语气去说成为了别人情人的事情。

道德观被砸得碎到看不出原形。

剛没管他，绕过了去拿铺在床上的睡袍。“晚饭你想吃什么？要不要吃素面。”

“荤的吃够了改吃素了？”

“嗯……”套衣服的人动作明显卡顿了，“是啊。”

居然承认了。

光一就差吹鼻子瞪眼，可惜他不过一个来寻求指导的学生，没有对主人的生活指手画脚的资格。

他转身就走了，带着热到浓稠的空气，和未消的怒气。

剛系好带子，又去浴室找吹风机。新换了戴森的，因为之前光一说它绝对不会把头发卷进去。用起来的确方便，造型也挺好玩的。

还是要感谢一下光一的，剛想。

不过，头发还是剪掉比较好，长头发太麻烦了。

光一在厨房里洗了个苹果吃。

准确来说，不是吃，是泄愤。

他开冰箱的时候看到的，冷藏区整整齐齐地摆着好几种水果，包装精美，价格高昂。

还真是为我国的税收事业做贡献啊，光一看着那些比他更养尊处优的水果，都不知道该厌烦剛还是别人。

也对，用谁的钱买的还说不定呢。

苹果很甜，很脆，很饱满，汁水丰盈。直接吃就很美味，要是做料理或者做果酱，也一定很出彩。

不愧是花了钱的好东西，和堂本剛一样。

如果让堂本剛成为穷小子，他还会像现在这样悠闲吗？根本连今天的地位都走不到吧。

得了很多奖，赚了很多钱。经营了一个美术馆和一个画廊，又赚了很多钱。于是在寸土寸金的地方修了幢值两个多亿的豪宅，在这里装一个不闻俗世烟火的世外高人。

可你这世外高人刚才还在和有妇之夫苟且，叫得让人都没脸听。

“还在生气？”剛走过来，拿走光一手里被啃了几口的苹果吃，“这个好吃诶，你带两个走吧。”

很不在乎的样子，明显苹果也不是他买的。

光一较上劲了：“他送的？”

“嗯，说是客户给的慰问品。”

居然又自然地回答了。

“不给家里人吗？”

“和老婆都快离婚了，一直分居也没孩子，给我才正常吧。”

“啧。听起来是要分家产。”

“分家产也会有我的份，他和我说过的。”

“说也不可靠。”

“诶……”剛忽然凑近，吓得光一往后缩。

“你干什么？”

“就是想看看，”剛笑得很开心的样子，“你有多喜欢我。”

这人到底都在说什么扯淡的东西。

堂本光一很想撬开面前人小巧的脑壳儿，他确信剛的大脑必定缺了一小块名叫“道德底线”的东西，不然怎么会总是语出惊人。

一脸纯真地说着不伦或者喜欢什么的……很吓人的。

“不要想多了，我可不会去喜欢别人的情人。”光一别过脸去。

似乎这样的套话并不成功，剛也不担心。他从柜子里找出面，又拿锅去接水。光一想走，又被他喊回来打下手。

“煮面而已。”光一抱怨。

剛不以为意：“那配菜你准备一下好了。”

“你要吃什么？”

“吃光一喜欢的东西就好了。”

口才根本就不在一条线上，光一完全没有胜算。

他打开冰箱，又看到那些水果。

光鲜亮丽，像年轻漂亮正值年华的Omega。

他又去偷看剛。剛把面放进煮开的水里，拿着筷子有一搭没一搭地拨弄。

“黄瓜，胡萝卜，还要什么？”

“嗯……梅干吧。”

光一依言从冰箱里拿了写着“梅干”的盒子：“这个酸吗？”

剛头也不抬：“调味汁多加点糖就行了。”

有够随意。

光一撇撇嘴。他犹豫了两秒，在关上冰箱门之前又拿了速食切片火腿。

好不容易相安无事到把素面做好，结果坐上餐桌了剛又突发奇想。

“今天，从现在开始一个小时，光一的什么问题都可以回答。”他兴致勃勃，仿佛开始的是一个与己无关的游戏。

光一一愣，一时间不知道是该先吃面还是先问问题。

“……为什么？”

“反正就算不给你机会，你也一直有问题要问。不如一次清算了吧。”

说的也是。

“什么都可以？”他还是有点怀疑。

“即使是问我刚才是什么体位我也会告诉你的。”

“喂喂，谁要知道那东西啊……”

但忍不住就笑了。

“那……为什么要做情人？”

竟然只能想到这样一个问题。剛不缺钱，也不缺追求者，选择当情人这种不体面的角色，没有充足的理由绝不可能。

剛歪着脑袋思考，筷子还在搅碗里的面：“也就是……喜欢吧。”

喜欢当情人？这是人性的泯灭还是道德的沦丧……

“他对我很好，所以喜欢上了。”

剛对着光一眨眨眼睛，一副“爱情可真是不讲道理”的表情。

光一无言，举手投降：“问不出来了，这个机会留着以后再说吧。”

“这么快吗？”剛似乎有点失望，“还以为你会问我能不能和你做之类的。”

“问了就可以吗？”年轻人低头吃面，随口应了句。

“嗯，除了今天不行。今天已经做过了。”

噗。

刚吃进嘴里的面都被呛出来了。

回答也太过认真，会让人当真。

堂本剛，你厉害。堂本光一抬起头，眼神夸赞剛。

谢谢夸奖。堂本剛眼神回敬，伸手拿了一张面纸给他。

“擦擦嘴。”

打巴掌和给甜枣一个不落。巴掌打得不疼不痒，枣子也不齁甜。看起来一点都不做作，不了解的人太容易上钩了。

所以说，堂本剛会被人喜欢，一点都不奇怪。

TBC.


	3. 3

“听说你去找那个堂本教授做指导了？”

又有弧长的同学来打探情况，光一烦不胜烦，但也毫无办法。

不过私生活怎么乱，堂本剛盛名在外是事实，艺术造诣深厚有目共睹。不管是单纯的好奇还是试图八卦，名头都有了。

“还行吧……”他勉强应付。

“具体是什么样啊？我找的夏木教授很不靠谱的样子，出席活动比吃饭还多……”

吵死了。

和堂本剛约的时间是周末的下午，这意味着他必须赶在那之前把作品完成再给堂本剛看。堂本剛并不教书，只是在学院挂名的名誉教授，但光一还是大着胆子去联系了他。

寻求指导是假，为了见剛是真。

他暗恋堂本剛。

“可以哦，”剛在电话里答应了，“那光一把邮箱告诉我，我把地址发给你吧。”

那声音又软又甜，好像电信号变成了棉花糖，飘飘忽忽，把他托上了天空。

堂本光一听着就快硬了。

他见过堂本剛，看过他打扮得像个洋娃娃来学校参加活动。他知道他是个Beta，没有信息素，身上的香气是香水。可那香水的味道不知怎么的就特别合他的心意。他看过他的眼睛，清澈无邪。也看过他的嘴巴，总是不自觉地嘟着。

其他女孩这样，他就厌弃。堂本剛这样，他便觉得，完美。

年轻人的爱情就是这样，没道理可言。俗套的相遇，甚至一句话都没能说上。但只要一眼就可一见钟情，于是一往情深。

与其坐在那儿被同学问东问西，不如去找堂本剛。

编个理由就是了，临时有灵感什么的。

剛在家修剪花店送来的花，枝枝叶叶散了一堆。他看看外面的太阳，虽过了正午，太阳仍旧耀目。

“过来要多久啊？”他问。

“一个小时吧。”

“没事，来吧，”他放下剪刀，“还有不少时间。”

光一哦了一声，那边就收线了。他拿着手机，顶着太阳往车站走，总觉得剛最后的话很奇怪。

还有不少时间。

什么意思？

他想不明白，又不能不想，就闷着头凭感觉往前走。等回过神来，他已经坐上了去堂本剛家的电车。

算了，算了。

光一抓着扶手看着外面的景色随着电车行进倒退。

什么都行。

是堂本剛就行了。

不需要敲门，剛把大门的密码直接就给了光一。光一走到门口，踌躇片刻。

要又像上次一样……他在心里挣扎。

还是同样的问题，怎么纠缠原点仍然无解——他没有立场。

可这次不一样了，没等他犹豫完，门就开了。

剛站在门里，光着脚，穿着条看不出裙子还是裤子的连体衣，头发剪得利落。

倒比光一看起来更像学生些。

“怎么不进来？非要给你开门才行啊。”语气里三分抱怨七分撒娇，听得光一一愣一愣。

什么情况。

“我就……”

“行啦，进来吧。”他把光一拽进家里。

进门处的大理石台上放着新鲜的插画作品。

不同品种的深紫色的花与湿润的树枝交缠，像是被束缚了又仿佛挣脱了。

“很好看吧。”

剛见他没有跟上，就折了回来。他也喜欢这个作品，看起来很自由。

“嗯……”光一光顾着发呆。

他学的是雕塑，对花花草草了解不算多。

再说我是个Alpha。光一替自己辩解。

对于这种成熟的作品，他只能欣赏。

剛也看着自己的作品：“是和你打完电话后完成的。”

“哦……”反射弧被太阳照久了也长长了，“诶？”

什么意思？

光一看着剛，说不出话来。

总不会是他想的意思吧？

“就是，在那段时间完成的呀，”剛对他眨眨眼睛，“是事实哟～”

搞什么啊？

光一张张嘴，还是说不出半句话。

“你不是说有想法的吗？”剛已经走开了，“过来吧。”

光一跟上去。但小心地保持了距离。

花香没有散去。

屋子里是干净的，空气也很干净，只有植物的气味。

那个Alpha没有来。

“找什么呢，光一？”剛瞅着他眼睛到处看，忍不住就笑了，“藏男人也不会藏在这里的。”

“没说你藏男人。”

“也对，Alpha也可以是女性。”

“……”

看着年轻人露出“败给你了”的表情，他更开心了些。

“但的确是男人哟～”

光一愣了两秒，终于要暴走了。

“并！不！需！要！这！种！情！报！”

剛仍然笑眯眯的，他走上前，狠狠揉了两把年轻人看起来就很软的头发。

“知道了，_光一君_。”

他语气轻快，不像被指责，倒像吃了表扬。

但堂本光一拿他就是毫无办法。

也行，也行，你喜欢就行。

“晚上想吃什么？”指导得差不多了，剛便自然而然地开始照顾起自己的“人类本能”。

“你吧。”光一还在电脑上比比画画，随口开了个玩笑。

“也行。”

“嗯？”Alpha茫然抬头，“什么行？”

剛在他对面对他张开手臂：“来吃我呀。”

怎么又变成这样了？可不可以只是单纯地相处呢？

“别晾着我啊，搞得我一点吸引力都没有一样，”剛伸手拍了一下他的肩膀，点到为止，“真的不想吗？”

那倒不是。

“如果想就来做吧，”剛绕过桌子，像下凡的神降临到光一身边，“趁着太阳还没有落山。”

TBC


	4. 4

落荒而逃。  
没什么词能比它更准确地形容此时的光一。  
他真的是跌跌撞撞地逃出了堂本剛的家，仿若被主人抓现行的闯空门的。连背来的包都来不及拿。  
他心虚到手心发汗，站在街角电线杆旁大喘气时才意识到掌心的湿润。  
周围的目光不经意间扫过他，又漠然地收回，假装一切都很正常。  
光一直起身子，下意识回头看。  
那人根本不曾出来追他。  
慌张的只有自己一个。  
过于残酷的事实令光一生气——他被剛耍了。  
剛不会同自己做，这是不需要考虑就可以得出的结论。但是自己想同他做，太热切地喜欢他了，而剛什么都知道。  
他利用自己，又玩了一场轻松愉快的游戏。  
光一愤恨咬牙，再一次在脑海里狠狠地强奸了剛——但凡堂本剛是个受制于先天构造的Omega，又或者一个柔弱的Beta。  
可说到底都是想象，阴暗的光不被现实接受。  
光一踹了一脚电线杆——很自然地脚痛——转身去走来时的路。  
他得回去拿他的包。

“公交卡也在里面？”  
“……嗯。”  
“诶～”剛笑嘻嘻地，转身去屋里给光一拿包。揶揄的笑像蛇的尾巴，长长地摇摆着，即便他进了里屋，光一也还是听得清清楚楚。  
干什么，还不允许人因生气而冲动吗？  
剛进去了很久也没有出来。光一在门口被蚊虫骚扰到崩溃，不得不进屋子躲避。他进屋子找人，却发现那位该死的Beta正趴在流理台上兴致勃勃地看着什么。  
自己的包正老老实实地靠在他脚边。  
“怎么写了这么多遍，”剛见光一进来了，抬头对他笑，“但堂本同学的字真是不怎么样呢。”  
“什么、喂！你不要翻别人的东西！”光一意识到他在说什么，登时火冒三丈。  
秘密被发现了。  
年轻人气呼呼地上去要夺，剛一举手就把那本子高高举起。虽然他和光一没什么身高差，甚至自己还落下风，可他就是能躲过光一。  
那两页纸如同蝴蝶的翅膀，呼啦呼啦，在空中有节奏地晃动着。  
剛被抓住了——被年轻力壮的家伙按在了沙发上。他瘫软在沙发上，笑着，呼吸凌乱，额头上有几滴汗，垂着的手仍捏着那本子。  
光一尚在愠怒中，骑在人身上试图去拿那个本子。剛随手把那本子往沙发下一甩，他就够不着了。  
“喂！”小男孩不乐意了。  
剛看着他，胸膛起伏。  
“写的是我的名字，为什么我不能看？”他问得明目张胆。  
“那是我的东西！”  
“写了那么多我的名字，难道不是我的了吗？”  
“你讲不讲道理啊！”  
“嗯——我要讲什么道理？”  
剛玩味地看着他，腿弯蜷起，把光一卡在了他的两腿之间。他脚一抬，就盘住了光一的腰。  
饶是未分化的小孩也该看得懂这其中的性暗示。  
“你？！”光一终于发现了自己的骑虎难下。他被剛的脚玩弄着脊骨，上上下下，不疾不徐。  
当然，他的自尊心也是。  
“剛——”男孩终究是男孩，没了脾气软了语气。  
这一句像深夜一声不轻不重的猫叫，是落叶入池、银针落地，忽略它也正常，但注意到了就忍不住再多留点心。  
“嗯？”他应着。  
光一早把“Alpha的尊严”一类的东西都丢得干干净净，他成为了孩子，向剛坦白一切。  
“我做不到像你这样的。”光一说着，自暴自弃地瘫坐在剛的腿间。  
我这样？剛在幻觉中歪了下脑袋。他没有动，静静地等待光一的后招。  
无声中他和光一展开了一场对弈。  
他命令将军长驱直入，站在了光一的心防面前。可光一毫无意识，直接让国王站了出来——不带任何侍从，一幅谈和的准备。  
“我也不懂你们年轻人，对‘喜欢’讳莫如深。”剛胳膊一撑坐起身来，回收好自己，“你喜欢什么，想要什么，都不说，你觉得你能得到吗？”  
“行动——”年轻人试图为自己辩解。  
“啊，对——行动，”剛打断他，“你们都觉得，行动让人看到也可以。可你不说，我怎么知道你跟着我是因为喜欢还是图谋不轨？你总要表明自己——说出来，或者写下来——不解释明白，你以为别人都会懂你？”  
搞什么？  
你堂本剛不是很懂吗？  
光一愈发颓丧，他都不知道如何捡拾斗志——反正是要被剛彻底批驳的。  
剛鲜少与自己谈论这样高深的话题。他喜欢说些有的没的、轻快的事情，比如调戏光一，又比如拿他自己开玩笑。  
现在不是开玩笑。也许是说得太正经了，玩笑也让人说不出来。  
“你长这么帅，又是个Alpha，却太没意思了。”剛说。  
就好像法官敲响了那一锤子，尘埃落定。  
剛不喜欢自己，也不会愿意和自己做。  
因为太没意思了。  
光一又无言以对，他就坐在那儿，像尊佛。剛又和没事人一样，翻身下去趴在地上去捞那个本子。  
目光自然地被拉走了。  
剛撅着屁股，裤子因为跪趴的姿势绷住，屁股显得格外饱满——比波子汽水里总是堵住口的弹珠还要圆润，size也完全不同。  
他鬼使神差，伸出手摸了上去。  
软的，有弹性的柔软。  
剛费了点劲够着了那个本子。他在心里埋怨自己不该扔下去，又想着干嘛要自己来捞，做好人也没意思。屁股一下被手有力地拿住，他吓一跳，险些脑袋撞角柱。  
“问你要不要做你说不要，现在又是在干什么。”他抱怨，年轻人都喜欢出尔反尔。  
光一猛然从无知的勇气中醒来，他触电似的收手，涨红了俊俏的脸，想不出词来解释。  
剛把那本子摊开，速写本上满满的、各种角度、力度不同的，都是“堂本剛”三个字。  
“写了那么多遍我的名字，还摸我的屁股。堂本光一先生，如果不是想做，那你也要适可而止。”  
第一次被人喊了全名，光一无防备地起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
“我，我没有……”  
“你怎么还狡辩，难道要人在我屁股上找你的指纹吗？”剛继续逗他。  
拜托，不要再说“屁股”了。光一在心里大叫。  
“好了，小男孩，回家吧，”剛丢了本子，自己也走开了，“太阳要下山了，你也该走了。”  
失落像一个麻袋套住了光一。  
不，是他自己跳入了名为“失落”的牢笼，就因为沉默。  
难道说出来就可以吗？光一转头去找剛，剛正从冰箱里拿水瓶出来。他泡了麦茶，凉了刚好喝。  
“我喜欢你。”光一对着那个背影大声说，像是在宣誓。  
不知怎么就热了起来，恍惚太阳西沉又西起。


	5. 5

“今天很不专心啊，剛。”男人笑着，腰上用劲，顶得堂本剛无防备地哼。  
剛也对他笑，仰头亲吻男人的喉结。“太舒服了才会这样，以为在做梦呢。”他说。  
笑完他又沉默，攀附在男人身上时竟很难感受到平日里的欢愉。  
Alpha果然是可怕的种群。他想。  
那天被光一告白之后，剛也是在原地发愣，过了一会儿把从冰箱里拿出的水瓶又放了回去。拿起杯子时才发现杯子是空的，麦茶还没有倒。  
掷地有声，年轻人的话。  
大约是剛的表现不太好，性事草草结束。男人翻身下床，拿了一贯放在沙发上的浴衣进了浴室。门关得不响，想来他也已经泄了欲，没什么好生气的。  
剛躺在床上，感受精液随着后穴的收缩被挤出来，腿间的黏腻一点点干涸。Beta怀孕几率极小，所以男人次次内射也没什么好担心的——他和自己不会有孩子。  
话又说回来了，有孩子也不见得就可以拴住人。  
天花板上有一只小虫，漫无目的地爬。很小，小得在模糊视线里不过一个黑点。  
男人不会帮他去弄虫子的。他身份尊贵，不应当被这样的事情劳烦。  
做情人的是自己，男人没必要对自己温柔，该乖巧的是自己。  
要是光一的话……堂本剛忍不住翻了个身，愉快地遐想。  
他会搬张凳子来，小心翼翼地去打虫子。如果成功了，肯定会讨奖赏的。要是没成功，他也不是会轻言放弃的类型，势必要和虫子死磕到底。  
想想光一脸上可能会有的执着，还挺可爱的。  
剛坐起身来，随手拉了块薄毯盖住了隐私部位。  
窗外已是日落，暮色四合。他和男人基本都是这个时候见面，倒也不谈别的，直接就是做爱。偶尔男人在他这里吃点东西再走，但不会喝酒。  
他说已经和太太分居了，现在住在自己置的房产里。剛从没有去过，甚至不太清楚究竟在哪里。但他不问，也不提要求，就和每一个懂事又怀有期待的情人一样。  
当然，剛心里更清楚，期待落空的可能性高得接近上限。  
他只是在无望中，选择了渺茫的希望。  
总之，横竖不会是光一——他太年轻了，这样的年轻叫剛害怕。  
年轻时的喜欢不是不可能刻骨铭心，但更多的还是镜花水月。他年轻过，知道少年时的心动像玻璃一样，会被现实打碎，再被时间风化。也知道“喜欢”的力量比不上面包——总得不饿肚子了才能讨论感情吧。  
即便是自己全身心投入，那光一呢？  
人总是会变的。  
遇到了很好的，从来没有做过别人情人的，性格合适的，长得也不错的人的时候，他就会像植物，自然向光生长，然后离自己越来越远。  
自己有什么呢？堂本剛把脸埋进枕头里，尽情享受窒息之前的理智回魂。  
脸吗？还是身体，又或者是钱。  
性格来说，剛有自知之明，他可谓麻烦至极，亲密关系总是半途而废大约也是这个原因。  
光一总不能看上了自己的才华吧——他应该不是什么奇怪的人。  
“今天是怎么了？还撒娇。”男人的声音响起。  
“洗完澡了吗？这么快。”剛扭过脸，模糊地笑笑，他甚至并不能确定面上表现出的表情究竟能不能称为“笑”。“要吃饭吗？还是……”他问。  
“不用。我回去吃饭。”  
嗯？  
剛顿了顿，假装没有意识到什么。“是保姆做了饭吗？那你还是早些回家吧。”  
“……是啊，”男人的笑容像脆弱的糯米纸，“那我走了。”  
还要送吗？不送了吧。有什么好送的。  
他来来往往，自己只不过是一个永远对他开放的口。  
剛等院子里的汽车声没了才磨磨蹭蹭地从床上爬起来。他不知道要做什么好，换床单，洗澡，穿衣服，哪个都显得不是很重要。  
至少现在，眼下这个时刻，是不重要的。  
太阳的余晖只剩最后一大片橙色的光晕，空气里的灰尘在光晕中跳舞。  
要渐渐冷下来了，等太阳落山。堂本剛强打起精神，赤裸着身体在客厅里转，拿了几袋零食。  
“够吃了吧……”他念叨，不过泡个澡的时间而已。  
柜子里男人不知道什么时候送的高级清酒落了一层薄灰。平时很难注意到它，只当装饰放在那里罢了。今天不知为什么，总觉得它格外碍眼。  
是不是有谁说过，在热水里加点清酒泡澡的话，对皮肤很好。  
趁早用掉好了。剛想着，踮脚把就从柜子里拿下来。  
倒空它，然后扔掉吧。

“喂？”  
“……”  
这到底是在做什么？  
“……喂？”光一又耐着性子问了一遍。  
堂本剛搞什么呢？突然打电话来还不说话。  
“喂，光一！女朋友打电话来了吗？”一起打工的朋友下班路过，大声揶揄他。  
说什么呢！光一瞪他，又紧张地问那边：“剛？”  
可别听见刚才那混蛋说的奇怪的话啊。自己绝没有在外面说过什么“已经有交往对象”。  
剛半躺在浴缸里，电话那边吵吵闹闹的，有熟悉的声音，也有完全没听过的。手机开了免提，躺在湿漉漉的浴缸边沿。  
“啊……”他仰头看着被调低了亮度的灯，说不清自己身上的水究竟是汗还是单纯的浴缸里的水。但是意识已经被蒸腾的酒精抽离出身体。  
他甚至看见了多年不见或者早已去世的人，就在眼前。  
是走马灯吗？剛想。那是要死了，还是做梦而已？  
视线明明还未被水淹没。  
清酒，似乎还有些甜味。  
是梦吧，那就睡一会儿好了……剛闭上眼睛，进入无意识的世界。

醒来时，自己是一丝不挂的躺在了床上，身边还躺了一个睡得超香、甚至把枕头当成玩偶抱在了怀里的家伙。  
是谁啊这么自觉的，在别人家里睡得这么沉。剛把枕头从那个人怀里抽出来，一张英俊的睡颜就砸在了床单上。  
嗯？  
堂本剛看了那张脸几秒，试图回忆起哪怕一星半点关于过去的几个小时里发生过的事情。  
总要因为一些原因，堂本光一现在才可以这么名正言顺地和自己同时躺在这张床上吧。  
“……喂。”  
假睡的人叫不醒，真睡着的也不容易。  
剛在心里叹气。他看着光一的眼底浮现的青色，想起他也不过一个学生，忙于学业和打工。  
要睡就睡吧，离天亮看起来还有一小段时间。  
太阳一旦升起，年轻的鹰就会离巢，谁都不可能挽留他。  
需要遥控器控制的窗帘没有拉上，只单单关了百叶窗。大约是光一不知道遥控器在哪里，又或者根本不会用。邻居家院子里的灯有夕阳一般的光，顺着窗叶的缝隙潜进屋子，最远的一缕停在了光一的侧脸。  
是油画一样的光线，和油画一样的人。  
或许这个孩子平时住的地方，也像这样，总有一束光要在他睡觉时捣乱。也可能是上理论课睡着时，被暖色灯光照亮侧脸。  
光一应该，很受欢迎吧。哪怕是个有些臭屁的小孩。  
“去喜欢一个好点的人吧。”  
也不知道是说给睡着的人听，还是说给醒着的人听。

tbc.


End file.
